Première et dernière fois
by Manion-chan
Summary: Parfois, on peut se mentir à soi même mais à un moment on craque... Mieux vaut ne pas le faire avant une mission périlleuse.


**Première et dernière fois**

_ Bon ben voilà mon premier lemon à partir d'un rêve stupide. Je tiens à signaler que le vocabulaire est vraiment très impoli (bon, je trouve pas d'autre terme) ; mais pou rune fois, je me suis lâchée._

_ Les personnages de Reborn ! ne m'appartiennent pas._

A chaque fois que je reviens de mission, c'est toujours pareil, le Boss me demande mon rapport accompagné de son habituel « déchet ». Ensuite, il me désigne d'un signe de tête le tas de paperasserie qui s'est accumulée sur mon bureau.

-Hey déchet, occupe-toi de tes papiers et des miens ; je vais aller près de la piscine.

-Enfoiré de boss, je vais d'abord aller prendre un bon bain et dormir parce qu'avec ta mission à la con, j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

-Je veux tous les documents prêts à être rangés demain à midi.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, j'aurais jamais le temps !

-Démerdes-toi.

Xanxus m'a laissé en plan et est sorti du bureau ; j'ai fait pareil mais pour me diriger vers mes appartements. Une fois devant la porte, je me suis emparé de ma clé et l'ai poussée dans la serrure. Tout en soupirant, j'ai allumé la stéréo qui s'est mise à émettre des morceaux de divers genres puis me suis dirigé vers la salle d'eau pour me faire couler un bon bain. Une fois celui-ci prêt, j'ai tiré lentement mes vêtements jusqu'à être nu puis me suis glissé dans l'eau bien chaude pour ensuite mettre les remous en marches ; peut être que je pourrais oublier les douleurs des coups que j'ai reçus durant mes combats. Tout ça à cause de ce boss qui me donne des missions impossibles à remplir en solo… Surveiller le parrain d'une famille ennemie, même si l'on fait partie de la Varia, est une tâche impossible à remplir seul.

Petit à petit, je sombrais dans le sommeil au milieu de mes remous. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je suis sorti de mon bain et ai juste enfilé un peignoir. D'un geste las, j'ai défait le lien qui retenait mes cheveux en chignon pour que ma longue chevelure argentée puisse reprendre sa place habituelle ; c'est-à-dire dans mon dos. En traînant les pieds, je me suis dirigé vers mon lit et me suis laissé tomber dessus. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de mettre un réveil ni de me mettre au milieu de mon lit et encore moins de rabattre les couvertures sur moi. Juste allongé en travers de mon lit, en caleçon car je n'étais jamais sûr que Lussuria ou Belphégor ne rentre dans ma chambre sans prévenir. Tout en tombant dans les limbes du sommeil, je me suis dit que le boss pouvait aller se faire voir pour ses papiers.

XXX

J'ai juste eu le temps de me bouger quand j'ai entendu le cliquetis de couteaux ; Belphégor.

- enfoiré ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Ushishishishi… Il est 4h30 du matin et la princesse n'a toujours pas fait ses papiers ni ceux du boss.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, prince déchu.

-Je vais te transformer en cactus.

-Essaie pour voir.

Après avoir détruit une partie de ma chambre et les trois quarts du couloir adjacent, d'un commun accord, nous avons annoncé que c'était un match nul.

Je me suis enfin habillé avec notre uniforme en cuir en plein été… Encore une idée à la con venant de Xanxus (même si le cuir lui va bien, je dois l'admettre). Enfin passons, tout en me dirigeant vers les bureaux, j'ai soupiré, il est 5h du matin.

D'habitude, le boss se lève vers 8h30 et au plus tard vers 9h mais aujourd'hui, pour bien me faire chier, il s'est amené dans le bureau à 7h et évidemment, je n'avais fait que le quart de ma paperasserie.

-Hey déchet, j'avais bien dit tous les papiers ; ça voulait dire les tiens et les miens !

-Je suis pas con comme toi ; toi t'as facile près de la piscine et moi je parcours la plupart des pays pour remplir tes missions qui m'emmerdent alors laisse-moi du temps !

-T'as eu toute la nuit connard !

-La nuit, enfoiré de boss, je dors !

-Respecte-moi ou je peux te dire, que tu dormiras jour et nuit. Alors maintenant, je vais me mettre à côté de ma piscine pendant que tu vas me remplir toute la paperasserie et je la veux en pile sur mon bureau à 12h tapantes !

-Ouais, t'as qu'à demander à Levi qu'il fasse ton boulot ; il n'attend que ça.

-Il est trop con pour le faire ce déchet.

-Ouais ben demande à Bel alors, c'est lui le plus malin de la Varia.

-Je préfère que ce soit toi et pas ce prince arrogant et puis de toute manière, je l'ai envoyé en mission au Mexique.

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

Je me suis replongé dans les papiers et ai entendu que Xanxus partait. Dès qu'il a été assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, j'ai poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme de n'importe qui puis me suis remis au boulot. Si j'ai le temps, je ferai ceux du boss même si je n'en aurai aucune reconnaissance.

A 11h59, Xanxus est arrivé prêt à m'engueuler mais j'avais tout achevé ; en passant devant lui, je lui ai annoncé que j'allais à la salle à manger.

-Tu vois, tu y es parvenu ; tu es presque sorti de la catégorie déchet.

-Tu me fais chier.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je suis sorti du bureau et me suis dirigé vers l'ascenseur pour éviter trois volées de marches. Une fois dans la petite cabine, je me suis donné une claque intérieure pour avoir obéi aux ordres de Xanxus ; de toute manière, il se foutait totalement que je crève durant une mission. Après tout, un déchet est facilement remplaçable. Dès que la porte s'est ouverte, j'ai pris le chemin le plus court pour arriver à la salle à manger.

Seuls Lussuria, Levi et moi étions présent à table lorsque Xanxus est arrivé. Sans un regard vers nous, il s'est servi et s'est mis à manger. Dès qu'il s'était servi, nous avions le droit de faire pareil et heureusement en étant lieutenant, j'étais le second à piocher dans les plats.

Après mon repas, je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour récupérer le sommeil qui me manquait cruellement parce qu'évidemment, la bête à tout faire, c'est moi. Je finissais de m'enrouler dans la fine couette lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

-Squ-chaaaan ! Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-Dégages, je suis crevé !

-Le boss veut te voir et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Dis lui qu'il aille se faire foutre ce connard de boss ! Moi je dors jusqu'à ce que je me réveille demain matin.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser entrer Squ-chan ?

-Va te faire foutre Lussuria !

Malgré les appels de mon coéquipier, je suis parvenu à m'endormir dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert l'œil ; il devait être dans les alentours de minuit et je savais que si je me rendormissais, j'allais rêver cette fois. En soupirant, je me suis retourné et ai buté contre le mur.

Pour une fois, je faisais une mission avec Xanxus et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la chambre d'hôtel, il n'y avait qu'un lit de deux personnes ; tout en soupirant, je me dirigeais vers le canapé lorsqu'une poigne de fer me traîna jusque dans le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfoiré de boss ?! »

« Arrêtes de faire le prude ; t'en as envie… »

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre, il avait plaqué violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes et…

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Je commençais à en avoir assez de ces rêves ; ceux-ci me hantent jour et nuit. C'est encore pire lorsque Xanxus est dans les parages alors je l'évite comme tout le monde. En jetant un regard à mon réveil, je me suis aperçu qu'il était dans les alentours de 17h ; je me suis décidé à finir ma journée avec un entraînement.

Dans les bois de la partie Varia, tout était calme et on entendait juste le sifflement de mon sabre et ma respiration qui était un peu plus rapide qu'à la normale. Trop calme à mon goût. Xanxus ne gueulait sur personne, Belphégor ne lançait pas ses couteaux sur les moineaux, Levi n'avait pas encore fait de connerie, Mammon ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que Bel lui avait « emprunté » une somme astronomique et moi, je n'avais encore hurlé sur personne. Une journée très calme.

Dernière chose avant d'aller me coucher, se rendre au bureau et s'occuper des papiers qui s'étaient invités sur mon bureau. En plein dans mes papiers, je n'ai pas entendu que le boss me parlait par contre, je me suis aperçu qu'un stylo volait rapidement dans ma direction. Tout en l'attrapant au vol, j'ai demandé à Xanxus ce qu'il me voulait.

-Je t'ai dit que demain, nous partions tous les deux en mission pour abattre la famille que tu as surveillée. Normalement, à deux ça devrait suffire.

-Ouais, quelle heure ?

-On partira d'ici à 3h du mat ; sois prêt .

-Tu me prend pour qui ?

-Je vais dormir ; à demain.

-VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! T'as pas répondu !

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il est sorti en claquant la porte. Dans un soupir, je me suis replongé dans ma paperasse. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma douche et me lavais les cheveux. Je suis ensuite sorti de ma douche, me suis séché ainsi que mes cheveux, ai enfilé un boxer noir puis me suis allongé sur mon lit afin de trouver le sommeil.

Lorsque j'ai voulu me retourner, mes bras n'ont pas suivi le mouvement. En grognant, j'ai ouvert un œil et me suis rendu compte que j'étais menotté ; le seul imbécile qui ferait ça serait Bel mais il était un peu loin pour faire ce genre de choses stupides. Un ricanement familier attira mon attention ; j'ai vite tourné la tête dans la direction du bruit pour apercevoir Xanxus

-Hé bien, c'est beau l'élite de la Varia ; ça fait trois quarts d'heures que tu es attaché

-Enfoiré, détaches moi !

-Tu sais Squalo, t'es plutôt bien foutu ; un peu trop même.

La main de Xanxus descendait le long de mes abdominaux pour s'arrêter au niveau de ma ceinture. Il affichait un sourire de prédateur qui me fit imaginer le pire. Lorsque j'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, le boss a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes empêchant ainsi toute parole de ma part. Au début, ce baiser était violent mais petit à petit, il s'adoucissait ; quand la langue de Xanxus vint chatouiller ma lèvre inférieure, je lui ai laissé le passage. Nos langues menaient un combat et la mienne a capitulé face au désir de l'autre. Quand mon supérieur s'est reculé, un filet de salive nous unissait encore.

Le visage de Xanxus à disparu dans mon cou et je sentais sa langue le long de ma carotide mais malgré cela, je refusais de me laisser aller. Sans m'en être rendu compte, j'ai laissé un soupir de contentement franchir mes lèvres quand la main de mon chef a caressé la bosse qui s'était formée sous mon boxer. La langue rugueuse s'est arrêtée à la jonction de ma mâchoire et de mon oreille ce qui me soutira encore un soupir par contre, lorsqu'elle à été remplacée par des dents et que ces dents se sont à nouveau amusées dans mon cou, j'ai essayé de repousser l'homme qui était au-dessus de moi.

-Ca ne sert à rien, je t'ai attaché et c'est moi qui ai les clefs alors je te détacherai quand j'en aurais fini de toi.

-Enfoiré !

-Tu dis ça mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'ennuyer vu comment ton corps réagit…

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement de bassin qui colla nos deux érections ensemble ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

-T'es dans le même état que moi je te signale.

-Peut-être mais moi, je serai le seme et toi l'uke.

-Tu fais tout pour ne pas que je dorme.

L'autre eut juste un ricanement et continua l'exploration du corps sous lui avec un mamelon qui était déjà durci par le désir ; la main jouant avec le bord de l'élastique du boxer.

D'un côté, j'adorais d'être sous Xanxus mais ce qui faisait douter était que justement, le boss de la Varia n'était pas très patient et doux… Je n'ai pas envie de foirer ma mission à cause de stupides douleurs.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide a entouré ma verge ; mon sous-vêtement avait été retiré sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me cambrais sous le plaisir lorsque deux doigts sont rentrés en moi ; je n'ai pas su retenir un gémissement de douleur. Quand je me suis détendu, les doigts ont commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient tandis que la langue de mon boss s'enroulait autour de mon érection.

Xanxus remonta le long de mon torse en le parsemant de baisers et de morsures ; il s'arrêta un court instant dans mon cou pour y faire une marque.

-Maintenant, tu es marqué donc tu m'appartiens.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Si tu veux, il est encore temps d'arrêter.

J'ai détourné la tête sans daigner répondre.

-Vu que tu ne me réponds pas, je prends ça pour un continue.

Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe érigé ; doucement, très doucement mais malgré cela, la douleur demeurait. En fermant les yeux, je lui ai murmuré qu'il pouvait bouger.

Petit à petit, la douleur à laissé place au plaisir, un plaisir supérieur que celui que j'ai pu ressentir avec n'importe quelle femme. A chaque coup de rein, ma vision se remplissait d'étoiles et j'avais un soupir de plaisir. Je suis sûr que je n'oublierai pas cette nuit.

Lorsque nous nous sommes libérés, Xanxus m'a détaché en m'annonçant qu'il dormait avec moi cette nuit. De toute façon, je n'avais plus la force de protester.

-Bonne nuit Squalo.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit.

XXX

Le sang et la douleur ; c'est tout ce que je ressens à cet instant. Xanxus se battait contre le boss de la famille ennemie et moi contre son bras droit mais nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'il restait une autre personne ; un lanceur de couteaux. Lorsque je l'ai aperçu, mon seul réflexe a été de m'interposer entre les lames et mon boss.

Petit à petit, ma vision diminuait. J'entendais juste Xanxus se battre violemment et j'ai entendu aussi un corps tomber à côté de moi puis un second et enfin un troisième. Ensuite, j'ai senti qu'on me portait.

-Reste avec moi Squalo ; t'aurais pas dû te mettre là.

-Tu sais, cette fois c'est la bonne.

-On va te soigner au manoir.

-La dernière nuit que j'ai passée était de loin la meilleure de ma vie. Merci beaucoup Xanxus.

-La première fois que j'entends des remerciements de ta part, c'est quand tu es en train de mourir.

-J'te garderai une place où je serai.

-C'est ça, attends moi.

Ma vision a vraiment baissé, à présent je ne vois plus rien. J'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Les paroles de Xanxus m'arrivent de loin. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleut pourtant nous sommes à l'intérieur. Ce pourrait-ce que… ?


End file.
